


A Cold Winter Night

by gaycatboy



Category: chris wood - Fandom, grant gustin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycatboy/pseuds/gaycatboy
Summary: Grant Gustin and Chris Wood are both staying in rooms across from each other while filming a Flash-Supergirl crossover. Grant's heater goes out and he decides to stay over in Chris' room when things get a little hot...





	1. A cold winter's night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Tell me what y'all think and what I should improve on. Also leave some ideas for future stories.

It was a cold night in December. Most of the cast of Supergirl and Flash were staying in the same hotel as the crossover was being filmed. Grant and Chris were sleeping in rooms right across from each other.

Late in the evening, for some reason, Grant's heater goes out. He tries switching it on and off with no success. Instead of causing a fuss and calling the front desk, Grant decides to go next door to Chris' room to sleep on the couch. They were already good friends so Grant knew he would say yes. He knocks and waits a moment. Chris, in boxers, opens the door to see Grant with a pillow and blanket in his hands. 

"Hey what's up Grant?" Chris asks, surprised.

"Uh so my heater randomly went out and I was hoping to stay here and sleep on the couch." Grant says.

"Oh yeah totally! It's definitely cold outside. Wouldn't want to sleep in a freezing room." Chris happily says.

Chris let's Grant into the warm, cozy room.

"I just started watching a movie. You wanna watch?" Chris asks. 

"Sure." Grant says trying to sound positive even though he was tired, but he liked Chris a lot and thought this would be great bonding time.

Chris lays onto the bed sitting on top of the blankets. Grant sets his pillow and blanket on the couch and sits next to Chris. 

As the movie plays Grant glances over at Chris and notices his bulge. Grant is suddenly turned on. He's always thought of Chris in a sexual way, especially after seeing him in that Valor suit. Grant starts to get a boner and tries to hide it by getting under the blankets. Chris notices Grant's large bulge, but didn't want to embarrass him.

"You getting cold? I can turn the heater up." Chris says.

"Oh-uh sure, thanks." Grant says nervously.

Chris jumps up and turns up the heater. As the heat raises, Grant begins to sweat under the warm blankets. He's not sure whether to take the blanket off and have his erection exposed or keeping sweating under the blankets. After some back and forth in his mind he decides to take the blanket off. His boner is much bigger now. Grant slowly slides his arm over his crotch, trying not to be too obvious.

Chris notices Grant's boner in the corner of his eyes and then his own cock begins to grow. Chris looks over at Grant. Grant looks at Chris. Chris thinks "fuck it" and plants his beautiful lips on to Grant's mouth. 

"What the fuck?" Grant says after pulling his face away from Chris'.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking stupid." Chris says with some disappointment in his voice. 

Grant is nervous, he never thought this would happen. He's thought about kissing Chris so much before and didn't want to ruin the moment, so he decides to return the kiss. Chris is surprised and they continue to kiss.

"Is this okay?" Chris asks after pulling after from the kiss.

Grant knows what's coming. He's perfectly fine with it, but his anxiety increases, it was his first time with a man. 

"yes, it's okay" Grant replies trying to hide his anxiety.

"If you're ever uncomfortable or scared, let me know, we can stop" Chris says with assurance.

Chris had slept with many men before, mostly in college. It had been a while since he last did though. He knew he was bisexual and was very accepting of himself. He just wasnt quite ready to come out to his friends and family yet.

They continue to kiss when Chris grabs Grant's cock. Grant assumes this is a que to take his pants off and he does. Grant's cock was big and Chris was genuinely surprised. Chris began to stroke Grant's member as Grant moaned. Grant was enjoying the moment so much that he forgot to tell Chris he was about to cum.

"Oh my God, I'm gon-" Grant moans and begins to cum. 

"Oh shit" Chris says as cum gushes all over his hand. 

Grant sat there in disbelief. He couldn't believe this just happened.

"That was amazing Chris." Grant says out of breath.

"Hell yes it was." Chris says as he licked the cum off his fingers. 

Grant knew how horny Chris was and felt bad, so he decided to return the favor, but maybe more than just a handjob. 

"I think it's your turn now." Grant says staring at the tent in Chris' boxers. 

Chris quickly pulls down his boxes and his cock springs out. Grant decides to blow him. He wraps his mouth around Chris' member and begins to move up and down. Chris moans loud as the warm, wet mouth moves around his cock. 

Grant pulls his mouth off and has a wild thought. 

"Can I fuck you?" Grant asks hoping for a yes.

Chris hasn't bottomed in a long time. He loved bottoming the one time he did it, so the thought of getting to do it again excited him.

"That would be so amazing" Chris says excitedly.

"So what do I do first?" Grant asks.

"Well you could lick my ass, but if you find that gross you don't have to, I should be clean down there though. If you're not into that then you should stick some fingers in me to stretch my hole. It's been a while since I've had a dick in my ass." Chris explains 

Grant thought licking someone's ass was disgusting. He planned on just fingering Chris until Chris turned onto his stomach with his ass facing Grant. Chris' ass was stunning. Grant couldn't wait to fuck Chris.

"Holy shit, your ass is so beautiful."

"Why thank you." Chris proudly says.

Grant leans in and pulls apart Chris' plump ass to reveal his tight hole. Grant decides to eat his ass and sticks his tongue out and slowly licks right over Chris' hole. Chris gasps not expecting a tongue. Grant realizes it's not as bad as thought and begins licking Chris' ass more and more. Chris moans, loving the feeling of a wet tongue on his hole. 

After licking for a while, Grant grabs the lotion on the next to the bed and lubes up one of his fingers. He pushes his finger all of the way into Chris' ass causing Chris to moan.

"Put another finger in." Chris pleads.

Grant obliges and easily slides a second finger in causing Chris to moan again. Grant decides to add a third finger and slides the 3 fingers in and out, fingerfucking Chris.

"Ok, it's time for the real deal. Make sure there's plenty of lotion or else this won't be so fun." Chris eagerly says. 

Grant adds even more lotion to Chris' ass and some to his own cock. 

"Alright I think you're ready. How do you feel?" Grant asks.

"Horny as fuck" Chris says as he begins to turn onto his back putting his legs into the air. 

Grant steps off the bed and pulls Chris to the edge of the bed and positions his cock at Chris' hole and slowly slides a few inches in. Grant is pleasantly surprised at how tight Chris' ass is around his big cock.

"You alright?" Grant asks.

"Yes Grant, just get to it!" 

Grant quickly slides all the way in, balls deep.

"Ahhhhhh yes" Chris loudly moans.

Grant begins fucking Chris fast and rough. Both of them moaning. Grant begins stroking Chris' cock as he pounds his ass. 

Grant loves seeing Chris in so much pleasure. Grant begins to slow down and focuses on bringing Chris to orgasm. He rubs Chris' cock as his own cock slides in and out of Chris' tight, warm hole. Grant can tell Chris is about to cum as Chris begins moaning more and more.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" Chris blurts out, then cum shoots all over his stomach.

This brings Grant to climax. He pounds his cock into Chris a few more times before releasing an even bigger load into Chris' ass, loudly moaning. Chris loved feeling the warm cum fill his ass. 

"Grant you're so amazing" Chris says while still recovering from his intense orgasm.

"And you are too" Grant says smiling. 

Grant, never having tasted his own cum before, leans into Chris' ass to taste his cum. He licks the leaking hole.

"How does it taste" Chris asks, smirking.

"A little salty, but doesn't really taste like anything. Grant says a little disappointed.

Grant climbs onto Chris and they kiss a few times before Grant rolls over and they both fall asleep.


	2. A week later..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant feels ashamed after what happened. He tries to avoid Chris, but runs right into him.

It had been a week since the hot encounter. Grant was ashamed of what happened. He hadn't accepted himself. However he still couldn't stop thinking about that night. 

Chris on the other hand was not ashamed at all. He knew something was up when Grant was gone before he woke up. He tried texting Grant, but received no response, so he assumed Grant just didnt have a good time. All week Chris tried texting or calling, with no response, so Chris knew his only other option was to confront Grant at the end of filming celebration dinner coming up.

 

When Chris arrives to the restaurant he scans the crowd and spots Grant. He says hey to Grant only to get a quick wave and forced smile in return. Chris didn't want to bother Grant so he stayed away the rest of the dinner.

Grant ended up having a great night. He got a bit drunk and hung out with his friends which distracted him from his encounter with Chris a week earlier, until he ran into Chris in the bathroom. 

Chris looked beautiful in his sleek tux. Grant apologizes, and they make small talk for a minute when Chris, once again, makes the first move and plants his lips onto Grant's. Grant gives in. He loves the feeling of Chris' lips on his. After making out for a few more moments they both begin to strip fiercely and makeout at the same time. Chris, already completely naked realizes the bathroom door is unlocked. He pulls away from Grant's face and runs to the door.

"Shit. There's no lock." Chris says a bit panicked. He then pushes the trashcan up against the door and hope's that'll work fine. 

Chris runs back to Grant, gets on his knees and yanks Grant's cock out from his underwear and and shoves it in his mouth. 

"Oh God that feels nice." Grant moans as he began to face fuck Chris.

Chris moans as Grant's cock thrusts in and out of his mouth.

Grant pulls out and pulls Chris up so they can continue kissing. 

"I want to fuck you this time." Chris says heavily breathing between a kiss.

"That would be amazing." Grant replies and gets down to suck Chris.

"Fuuuuuckkk" Chris moans as he runs his hand through Grant's soft hair.

"I want to fuck you so hard." Chris aggressively says. 

Grant is even more turned on and ready for Chris to ram him. He stands up and takes his shirt and underwear off. Chris tells Grant to bend over the counter. Grant bends over and instantly feels a warm tongue over his hole. 

"Fuck, Chris, that feels amazing." Grant moans.

Chris continues rimming Grant who was enjoying every second of it. Chris then slides a finger into Grant's tight hole.

"Oh shit." Grant blurts out surprised.

Chris chuckles at Grant and begins adding more fingers, stretching Grant even more.

"You think you're ready?" Chris asks as he removes his fingers.

"I think so." Grant replies sounding a bit nervous.

"We don't have to do this if you dont feel comfortable." Chris says.

"No no no I want you to fuck me, but it's my first time being fucked so I'm not sure what to exepct." Grant says.

"Well it will probably hurt at first, but it will feel good evantually." Chris says.

Grant lies on his back on the bathroom counter and raises his legs up with his hole ready to be fucked. Chris positions his cock at Grant's hole, moves in for a kiss and slowly slides in as he kisses Grant.

"Ooooooh mmmhmmm" Grant moans as he's filled with Chris' large cock.

"Ahhh yes. You feel so good Grant." Chris moans, loving Grant's warm, tight ass wrapped around his cock.

Chris picks up the pace and begins thrusting harder and deeper. Grant moans in pleasure as the pain of his ass being so filled fades away. 

Chris feels his orgasm coming and moans as he begins pounding faster and faster.

"ahh shit, I'm gonna cum" Chris blurts out.

He thrusts a few more times then his thick cum shoots out of his cock to fill up Grant's ass.

"fucccccckkkkk yeah" Chris moans.

Grant could feel Chris' cock pulsating as Chris orgasmed and moaned, loving the feeling of warm cum in his ass.

Chris remained inside Grant and took a deep breath to recover from his intense orgasm. Chris grabs Grant's cock and strokes it, then begins to thrust his cock hard into Grant's ass. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Grant blurts out.

"fuck." Grant swears as the intense waves of his orgasm hit him. He comes all over his stomach. 

Chris pulls out and leans down to lick up the cum on Grant's stomach. 

"Yummy." Chris says smiling, then leans in for a kiss.

"That was fucking amaz-" Grant begins to say when suddenly there's a thud at the door. 

"Shit shit shit shit." Grant whispers as he jumps off the counter and grabs his underwear.

There's a knock on the door. 

"Is someone in here?" The stranger at the door asks.

"Let me handle this." Chris whispers as he slides his pants on.

"Uh yes. I was just feeling sick and didn't want anyone to barge in. I'll be out in a minute." Chris yells back.

They both quickly get dressed. 

"Fuck! There's cum on the mirror. Damn you really came hard, haha." Chris says surprised.

Grant grabs a paper towel and wipes the cum away.

"Ok, get into the stall. After I leave wait a few minutes. Meet me outside the restaurant." Chris says quickly.

"Alright. See ya later." Grant says running into a stall. 

"Goodbye Grant." Chris says, gives a quick smile, then runs to the door, moves the trashcan away from the door and opens it to see the stranger who knocked earlier. Chris apologizes to him then exits the restaurant to wait for Grant. 

As Grant waits in the stall he realizes he feels no guilt or shame. He thinks back to just moments ago of how beautiful Chris looked. How amazing having sex was with him. He could hardly wait to get out there and kiss him once more. 

A few minutes had passed. Grant finds Chris leaning against his car. 

Grant looks around to make sure no one's around and then kisses Chris.

He wishes the kiss could last forever, but Chris pulls back.

"You need a ride back?" Chris asks.

"Yeah thanks." Grant replies. 

They make it back to the hotel. As they walk towards their room Grant hopes Chris will stay the night with him. 

They reach Grant's room. 

"I guess this is goodbye." Grant says while trying to hide his sadness. Grant goes in for a hug.

"Hey would you mind if I stayed over in your room tonight?" Chris says hoping for a yes. 

"I wouldn't mind at all." Grant replies barely containing his excitement. 

They both enter Grant's room and immediately begin kissing. They kick their shoes off, then their shirts, then their pants. Grant shoves Chris onto the bed and climbs onto his lap to straddle him.

"I'm loving this rough side of you." Chris says as Grant pulls out Chris' already hard cock and lowers himself onto it. 

To be continued....


End file.
